1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable clamps to bundle cables after wiring and fix them on a print board, a chassis or a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a cable clamp 1 of the prior art in which both ends of a resilient plastic band are fixed on a base to constitute a ring and cables are bundled and fixed therein, as shown in FIG. 1 cables are entered through an open end and then a screw is inserted in holes 2, 3 which are provided on both ends of the band in engagement thereby the cables are fixed on a base 4. Such construction has disadvantages in that both hands must be used when installing the cable clamp and a tool such as a driver must be used for the secure fixing.
In an improved cable clamp 5 as shown in FIG. 2, combination of both end portions 7, 8 of a resilient plastic band constitutes a ring, and one end portion 8 is bent in opposite direction to other end portion. An engaging projection 9 of wedge shape is formed near top end of the end portion 8 and extends in perpendicular direction to the surface of the end portion 8 and towards other end portion 7. The surface of the end portion 7 is flat and provided with a hole 10 through which the engaging projection 9 passes.
The cable clamp 5 in such construction is convenient to bundle cables 13 and fix them on the base 4. A workman can enter the cable 13 through the open end of the band 6 and depress the end portion 8 so as to force the engaging projection 9 through the hole 10 into an attaching hole 12 provided on the base 4 for engaging the projection 9 with the attaching hole 12. In this construction, the cables 13 can be bundled and at the same time the cable clamp 5 can be fixed to the base 4 in single finger motion.
Although the above-mentioned cable clamp 5 can bundle the cables 13 and fix them on the base 4 readily, if each cable 13 has large diameter or there are a number of cables 13, as shown in FIG. 4 the end portion 8 may be raised near the bent portion as designated by reference numeral 14, and the engaging projection 9 is pivoted upwards with top end 15 of the end portion 8 acting as a fulcrum and is apt to be pulled out of the attaching hole 12. Moreover, since the cable clamp 5 is held on the base 4 only by a force in opposite direction to insertion of the engaging projection (direction of arrow 16) based on resiliency of the band 6, it is apt to become shaky on the base 4.